


Dotyk

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Polski | Polish, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean nigdy nie przyznałby się, jak bardzo potrzebował bliskości.





	Dotyk

  
Dean nigdy nie przyznałby się, jak bardzo potrzebował bliskości. Przez całe życie nauczył się nie przywiązywać do innych, brać, co miał wziąć, i odchodzić bez słowa, by nigdy nie spotkać danej osoby po raz kolejny. Nie potrzebował emocji czy zainteresowania, nie potrzebował dotyku. I może właśnie dlatego teraz ranił go każdy, nawet najmniejszy, kontakt.

  
Cas nie widział, on nigdy nie widział. Cas _nie wiedział_ i miał się nie dowiedzieć. Nie zauważał subtelnych (mniej lub bardziej) spojrzeń, ociągających się przed opornym przesunięciem na inny obiekt. Nie czuł lekkiego drżenia dłoni, która nienaturalnie niezręcznie klepała go po ramieniu. Nie widział smutnych oczu, których powieki zamykały się podczas ulotnych chwil, gdy przytulał łowcę w jednoznacznie przyjacielskim geście.

  
Deana parzyła każda myśl, każde wspomnienie mające moc rozpalić skórę tak ledwo przecież muśniętą przez palce tamtego. Nikomu nie mówił, łatwiej utrzymać w tajemnicy sekrety, kiedy nikt ich nie zna, trudniej zachować spokój, kiedy nikt cię nie rozumie.

  
Dean wiedział, że Cas nie czuł tego samego. Być może to bolało go najbardziej.

  
A Cas _nie widział_. On nigdy nie widział.


End file.
